mechafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Ba Dao (Lord Omniverse)
Lord Ba Dao is the deutagonist of Lord Omniverse Part -1 and 0. From part 1 forward, he usually share his spotlight with his big brother Shining and the rest of the gang. Personality If there one sentence to describe L personality it would be "sane, gentle and totally not a psychopath". Saying it otherwise and he will castrate you, then put a drill straight through your head, then he chop off your head and stuff you inside a grinder so he can grind your whole carcass into fertilizer for his garden. And yes, he totally not a psychopath. On the contrary, he HATES Psychopath. He just wan't to kill them all, drink their blood, smash their brain, castrating them so they can't produced more psychopath. After doing that he will let his follower rape their wife, their daughter, their mother to cleanse them of their "sinful psychopath blood" then killing them. Because those dirty piece of scrap deserved it. SINCE THEY'RE PSYCHOPATH, and he is not one of them. L love Pretty Cure, he has been watching the show eversince he lost his memory and fell in love with the character eversince. His personal flavor of Heaven is the Pretty Cure World and he hope that some day he can live in Pretty Cure World. This also affect his world view as he view the world in the eye of an wide eye idealistic. Or to be more precisely, he want to world to be like the Pretty Cure World. He totally awared that this world of him is nothing like the Pretty Cure World, at all. But that doesn't sit well with him, result in an intense hatred for the world outside of his "comfort zone". By "comfort zone" i mean, his kingdom, whom every people has been brainwashed into worshipping him, and follow what he say. The propaganda that he doesn't buy himself. He is not god, by any definition, or not yet discovering that he was a god. Inside his comfort zone, L is very charismatic, cool, calm and collected. Outside of his "comfort zone", all L see is a piece of sh**. With all the "superpower" fighting for control over Earth. With all the "political", "ideal", "millitary" bull crap, that he doesn't care about. L rarely go outside his Kingdom, but still aware of the situation due to an steady flow of intel Exkaiser feed him. His position inside every political struggle is "neutral". Everytime a disaster or a tragedy happen outside of L "comfort zone", he will not lift a finger and even if he doing it, he will also does "morally right" thing like "put poison inside the humanitarian food" to make those victim pay for making him lift a finger. Even through they themselves are not reponsible for the nature and climate. Atleast in other people point of view. And yes, he is not a psychopath by any definition of the world. Because he love peace, so much in fact he will kill anybody that want to create war after giving them "proper punishment". His "proper punishment" is so intense that even the most intense sociopath warmongering will wet their pant and become a pacifist. Just by hearing the agony scream of his victim. Along with the loud laughing of L who actually enjoying torturing those "warmongering piece of garbage". L is the creature of love. His lifelong dream aside from living in the Pretty Cure World is to die for the woman he love. He proudly call himself a C.V.L and named his country most powerful fighting force "Die For P*you know*. L implement his belief in his Kingdom educational system. Turning his country into a den of C.V.L. To L dying for P*you know* is the most glorious death imaginable by any human being. This led to him being incomprehensible to the aspect of dying for one "nation" or "ideal". L see nothing glorious in those death. And because people keep exalted those "stupid guy", he started to hate them. Calling them "garbage" because they die meaningless death for their nation and ideal instead of dying gloriously for pussy Power And Ability After regain his memories and who he is. Lord can turn into his former self Lordion. A Primordial God with the power to destroy the Omniverse. In his Primordial God selves, he has many form. Lordion Energy Encase Attack: He can encase his limb with energy and do various energy attack Dimension Manipluation: He can manipluate dimension. Reality Manipluation: He can manipluate reality Devil Missile: Shoot a missile from his stomach that break into many more missile. Devil Sight: Eye beam from his actual eye. Devil Finger: Shoot out energy spike from his finger. Devil Blaster: Spew out flame from his chest, the flame color are purple. B@d@ss Palm: The most powerful move in this form. Super Lordion He can achieve a higher form by combining with Badass Force after yelling Hentai Gattai !. In this form he has five to six time the ammount of power his former form has. Dimension Portal: He create dimension portal at will. His portal cannot be close by any mean, and when he is on the battlefield. No one can create any portal, other than him. So running away is not an option. Lord Impact: High-speed crystaline energy shoot from the crystal on his chest. Lord Beam: Beam shoot out from the dragon eye on his n*beep* Lord Bakunetsu Punch: Shoot his arm into a dimension portal, the open another dimension portal in the enemy face at point blank range. His arm plunge into the enemy then detonate. Afterward he regenerate his arm. Lord Gatling Punch: He can elongated his arm to punch his enemy Lord Buster: An energy gun on his elbow, can flip over to the arm. Fired concentrated bust of energy, Lord Crest: The crest that enclose the crystal on his chest become irradiate, and shoot out two blade of energy. Then those blade combine to become a blade that Lordion throw into his enemy. Lord Thunder: Fire dark thunder at the enemy from the crest of his head. Can have many effect that has not yet been reveald. Lord Nova: Spew an intense stream of pure energy from the dragon flame in his mouth. God Emperor Sword: His sword, with spaded shaped handle, and crossguard that have the same shape as his wing. The blade are dark purple in color. This sword main ability is that it can stab anyone at any place. Lord Missile: Spade-shaped missile fired from his backpark. Despair Dead End Shoot: His wing detach from the backpack and become a bow that he hold on his left arm Then the small blade-edge on his shoulder detach and combine to become an arrow head. In the moment he put the arrowhead on the bow, it will turn into a full arrow. Then he shoot that arrow into enemy. Whom upon contact of miss, explode with enough force to heavily damage God Shining, or any other Super Yuusha. Dirty Thouth Materialization: He can turn his dirty thouth into raw power, materialize them into hax-proof soilid that can only be destroy by raw power, Category:Lord Omniverse